<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proud of you by fiery_phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423019">Proud of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_phoenix/pseuds/fiery_phoenix'>fiery_phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_phoenix/pseuds/fiery_phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy graduates and spends some time with Wilbur:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TWB Valentine's Event [2021]</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proud of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snatchfer/gifts">Snatchfer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes i am fully aware the title is shit /lh</p><p>anyway, hi sleepy!! I really hope you enjoy, also super sorry for how short it is, but I hope the fluff makes up for it? Happy valentines day!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy feels like he’s floating. He’s practically skipping out of the building, not even looking back, brown envelope in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> free. A proper adult, by now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d passed his last exam with flying colours, a feat in and of itself, might he add, but fuck if he hadn’t studied his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> off for that one. It definitely paid off, too, when his teacher smiled proudly at him while he handed Tommy his final report card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t even been able to wait ‘til he was home, tearing the poor envelope open with barely concealed anticipation the second he left his classroom, not even bothering to be careful. The resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>YES!</span>
  </em>
  <span> was loud enough to alert the whole school, but Tommy was far too ecstatic to care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping halfway across the campus, he finds a lone tree, not already crowded by students, and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Hastily dialing the only number on his mind right now, he presses his phone to his ear, and starts circling the tree (a silly habit of his, never able to stand still when on a phone call).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even a full ring later, Tommy could hear the receiver click as the other side picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I PASSED!!! Holy bloody shit- I’m done! I’m fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>done,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wilbur! I’m an adult now!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wilbur chuckles from the other side, slightly out of breath. “Proud of you Toms, I knew you could do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what this means, Wilbur? You ‘ave to stop calling me a child! No more is the Great Tommyinnit a child, now an accomplished adult!” He says with grandeur, swinging his free arm out wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely has time to register that Wilbur’s hung up on him before he’s swept into a suffocating hug. Tommy nearly knocks the poor sod out with his phone-clad hand, but before he gets a chance he’s being held arm’s distance away by the shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s (</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>) tear-streaked face is what meets his eyes, and he chokes on his spit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Wil?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so,</span>
  <em>
    <span> so proud of you, Tommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s gathered back into Wilbur’s arms, and this time wraps his arms around the other tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I was rooting for you the whole time, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were gonna do it, you’re such a smart kid-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>OI!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-’n I asked your parents permission to come pick you up ‘cause there’s no way in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>you weren’t gonna pass and obviously they said yes so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pulls away, face shining with pride, and smiles widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-here I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy sighs, a soft smile pulling at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur leads Tommy back to where his car is parked, which is surprisingly far away, singing Tommy’s praise the entire time. Once they’re both settled in and buckled up, Wilbur looks to Tommy with a certain glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how about some ice-cream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK YEAH-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually decided on a little shop on the pier, electing to chat as they walked down the boardwalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had gotten his favourite, black cherry, (Wilbur hadn’t held back on his disgust for that one,) and Wilbur had gotten a banana milkshake. The treats were the perfect refreshment for the warm sun shining down on them on that happy day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They talked about everything and nothing at all. How excited Tommy was to finally move in with Tubbo, How he’s looking forward to their next Sleepy Bois meetup, How proud Wilbur is of Tommy (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not a kid!!” “Sure, sure you aren’t.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>), and the like. By the time they had made it back to Wilbur’s car, about three hours had passed. As they started heading back to Tommy’s, the aforementioned man checked his phone for the first time since they first got out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was filled with various congratulations and excitement in response to his hastily typed out messages to each of his friends, and his parents, when Wilbur was driving them to the ice-cream shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, Tommy was so lucky to have such amazing people in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Once Wilbur dropped Tommy off, he was reluctant to let him go, opting to crush him in a hug the blond gladly returned, lasting several minutes. Tommy had fun teasing him for it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re like my brother, Wilbur,” “Stop it Tommy, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will</span>
  <em>
    <span> cry,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>though there were blinding smiles on their faces the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had suffered the same fate from his parents, though they hugged him for even longer, spewing about how proud they were of him, how their little boy was all grown up.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, a pretty great day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be aware that I have never been to england in my life so i’m not sure if there’s actually a pier wherever tommy lives so lets just pretend there is for the sake of this story, yeah?<br/>Also, in case you couldnt tell, I have no fucking idea what their favourite iced-treats are to get so i just made smth up LMAO hope it wasnt too bad</p><p>Neway hope you enjoyed!! My writing is pretty awkward at times (or all the time, I’m honestly not too sure) so I hope it wasn’t too bad for this one:) Feel free to leave a comment, I’ll respond to all of them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>